Another Way
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: Rapunzel always had luck on her side, Merida realized. Meripunzel High school AU


Sometimes Merida had to wonder if Rapunzel knew that she was the luckiest girl in the world. She really was, in all honesty and truth. No other girl could defend herself quite so well with a frying pan (though Merida had made sure that her soft, perfectly smooth hands could still hold and fire a bow), nor could they make such fantastic art. Merida couldn't even draw proper stick figures.

Wherever Rapunzel went, she always was met with greetings or smiles, and she always had one to give in return. Rainy days only made her shrug and grab an umbrella, and she was the first one outside when it snowed, no matter how cold. Her grades were good, and her looks seemed like something fit for a supermodel, not a high school student.

Had they met earlier, Merida would have been sure that Rapunzel was the daughter that her mother always wished that she'd had. Though Elinor did enjoy her company, Merida at least now knew that her mother was just fine with the red head that she had. And impressing her mother could be hard, and yet Rapunzel had made it look so easy. Only a few smiles and light conversation later and Elinor had already asked if this was who Merida was taking to prom.

And Merida would - in a month.

Now, however, she had more pressing issues to face.

"I can't believe that it took me this long to realize it," Merida commented. She dropped the comb back onto the bench and stood up.

"Realize what?" Rapunzel asked. She was the only other track team member still in the girl's bathroom, having stayed with Merida after practice to help clean things up.

Merida pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed an old number. She hadn't called it in nearly a year, and she hoped that the salon her mother attended hadn't changed numbers. "I'm going to get a hair cut. I can't keep constantly dealing with this mess."

"Can't you just tie it in a ponytail?" Rapunzel blinked.

"No," Merida responded. "That doesn't fix the mess. It won't hurt you if I cut it, will you?"

The brunette shook her hair. Her own short hair was easy to take care of, and Merida couldn't help but envy it.

"Welcome to Crystal's Salon," the voice on the other line of the phone said once it had finished ringing. "A service member will be with you in a few moments. We appreciate your call."

With the click of a button, Merida's phone was off and her head hanging down. A growl came from the back of her throat, something that sounded more fitting for a bear than a girl her age. "Ugh, they couldn't even pick up the phone! Now what am I supposed to do about this mess?"

Her voice echoed across the walls. Merida hoisted her duffel bag over her shoulder and got up once more. Maybe she could just go home and ask her mother for help. Besides, going home now seemed better than going to a salon - her legs ached and her sweat from practice had yet to dry.

"Need help?" Rapunzel asked suddenly, her voice close to Merida's ear.

Merida turned around.

"Sorry to shock you." Rapunzel frowned and looked down to her fidgeting hands. "I just had some tips for you."

For a moment, Merida was completely silent. After releasing a sigh and taking a long breath in, she spoke again. "Actually, yes, help would be quite appreciated."

Rapunzel grinned. "Then sit back down."

Merida sat down without a word and pulled out her phone, texting her mother not to be worried if she was home a few minutes later than usual.

Rapunzel's soft fingers entered her hair, and Merida instantly relaxed. It was hard not to, with Rapunzel pretty much massaging her scalp. It probably would not fix her hair problems, but Merida could at least unwind a little.

Rapunzel began to hum, and Merida joined along, even if she ended up humming a completely different tune.

The scalp massage was nice, but Merida was surprised when Rapunzel put a comb, Merida's comb (had she almost forgotten it again?), and ran it through Merida's hair. Rapunzel couldn't have just been lucky, but also magic if she could remove tangles like that.

By the time it was over and Rapunzel had placed Merida's comb back in her hands, Merida's red hair was as curly as ever, but at least it was out of her eyes and easier to deal with.

"Thanks," Merida said, running a few fingers through it. "You're a miracle, Punzie."

Rapunzel simply leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I do what I can." She pulled away and hoisted her tote bag on her shoulders. "See you tomorrow?"

Merida nodded.

"I'll bring you some hair supplies, okay?"

"Okay."

And then she was gone, out of the locker room. Merida placed her comb in her duffel bag and left after her.

No product was used today, Merida thought. Now that was lucky, Punzie.


End file.
